


hold fast

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Vernon Boyd, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire, Firefighter Erica, Firefighter Stiles, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Stiles, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: If Stiles was gonna die, it was probably his own fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



If Stiles was gonna die, it was probably his own fault.

He sucked in another burning breath, trying to fight his way to the kitchen window. The apartment was four floors up and the fall would probably be bad, but he figured it was better than burning to death. 

He glanced behind him. The door to the kitchen had been blocked by part of the ceiling caving in and it was so _hot_ and so hard to breathe and it was fucking terrifying. He’d had training, he’d been in burning buildings before, it was his _job_ , but this – this was different. This was the first time he was trapped and alone and he didn’t want to _die_. He had Erica and Boyd to go home to, he had his dad to take care of and his best man speech to give at Scott’s wedding and –

More of the ceiling rained down and he dropped to the floor, starting to feel lightheaded. 

He was pretty sure he was losing time; between one blink and the next, suddenly he wasn’t alone. He watched, feeling hazy, as someone effortlessly tossed aside the rubble blocking the door. He blinked again and someone was dragging him up, helping him to lean on them as they half carried him out of the room. He tried to keep his eyes open, to focus on staying awake, but he felt like he was blinking in and out of consciousness as they carefully made their way out of the building. 

As soon as they were out, as soon as he felt the sudden relief from the crushing heat, he dropped to the grass, coughing, each desperate lungful of air burning his insides and bringing tears to his eyes. His rescuer carefully rolled him over, removed her helmet and gloves, and Erica gently cupped his face in trembling hands. One lock of blonde hair had come free from her ponytail and her dark eyes were soft and worried.

“I’ve got you. Its okay, Stiles, I’ve got you. Just breathe.”

He reached out, weakly holding her hand as he focused on breathing, and she offered a reassuring smile. She stayed until an ambulance crew got to his side and she was gently ushered aside, but Stiles reached out, grabbing her sleeve.

“The dog?” He rasped.

Erica’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “The dog? Apparently it got out before the fire, one of the neighbors has it.” Then realization filled her features. “Wait, you went back in there to get the _dog_? Stiles, you complete -.”

Her explicative was drowned out by the wail of sirens and Stiles offered her an apologetic grin before an oxygen mask was fitted over his face. He was loaded into the back of an ambulance and only then did he let himself close his eyes and drift.

-:-

When Stiles woke, he felt a lot better. His head felt clearer and he didn’t feel like he was about to vomit up his own intestines anymore.

He _did_ feel bone tired and achy and his chest ached. Each breath in was raw, scraping through his lungs, and he scrunched his nose up at the uncomfortable feeling of the oxygen mask on his face. 

A hand cupped his face, strong but gentle, and Stiles leaned into the touch without opening his eyes, a smile touching his lips. _Boyd_.

“How do you feel?”

Stiles opened his eyes, looking up at Boyd. He carefully lowered the mask. “A lot better now I’ve seen you, handsome.”

Boyd grinned fondly. He bent to press a tender kiss to Stiles’ forehead, then turned his attention to the machines next to the bed. Stiles watched Boyd as he checked his blood pressure and attached something to his finger to check the amount of oxygen in his blood. He always liked to see Boyd work, liked to admire the quiet, calm and focused energy he gave off. Being on the other side of it, under the attention of the doctor’s caring, gentle bedside manner made Stiles’ heart flutter. He trusted Boyd in every single element of their relationship and his medical care wasn’t any different. He knew that Boyd would do everything to make sure Stiles was okay.

“I love you.”

Boyd stopped, looked at him with a soft smile. “I love you too, Stiles.” He helped Stiles sit up enough to drink some water. “We were so worried.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

His boyfriend shook his head, gently stroking Stiles’ hair. “It’s nothing for you to be sorry for. It’s your job and as worried as I am when you and Erica go to work, I’m infinitely prouder.”

Stiles smiled. “Where is Erica? Is she okay?”

“Tired and worried, but physically unhurt. I sent her home to get a shower and change. She should be back soon.”

“She saved my life.”

Boyd nodded. “And that’s why I always know you’ll both come home to me safe.”

He gently slipped Stiles’ mask back on. Stiles thought he’d leave, tend to other patients, but instead he got settled in one of the chairs next to the bed. At Stiles’ confused look, he smiled and shrugged off his jacket, loosening his tie.

“My shift finished an hour ago. I said they could page me if I was needed since I’m here anyway, but I think they’ll probably leave me be considering.”

Stiles nodded, reached out until Boyd took his hand. He closed his eyes, letting the gentle brush of Boyd’s thumb over his knuckles soothe him. He’d just started to drift off again when the door quietly opened and closed. Stiles opened his eyes, smiling when Erica joined Boyd, resting her hand over both of theirs. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she’d borrowed one of Boyd’s shirts. She looked tired, dark circles under her eyes, and Stiles’ heart squeezed. He carefully lowered the mask.

“I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, lifting his hand to kiss it. “You went in to save a dog. Figures.”

“You look exhausted. You should go home, get some sleep.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “We both know I won’t be able to sleep until you’re both home with me. Today was shit.” She reached out to smooth out Stiles’ furrowed eyebrows. “Hey, relax. Just focus on getting better, okay?”

Stiles couldn’t resist. “Are you gonna nurse me back to health? Maybe dress up for me?”

“Nice try, Stiles.”

He looked at Boyd. “Will you?”

Boyd considered. “Maybe.”

Stiles lifted his hand in a slight fist pump and they both laughed. Boyd gently fixed the mask again and Erica kissed his cheek, both of them keeping their hands on him, their touch gentle and soothing. Filled with love and relief, Stiles let himself be lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
